Labour Party (Hutori)
History of the Labour Party The Labour Party is a Social-Capitalist party. It believes that by the strength of our common endeavour we achieve more than we achieve alone, so as to create for each of us the means to realise our true potential and for all of us a community in which power, wealth and opportunity are in the hands of the many, not the few, where the rights we enjoy reflect the duties we owe, and where we live together, freely, in a spirit of solidarity, tolerance and respect. In July 2960, the Labour party won the most seats in the Hutori Parliament. The Labour party is a centrist political party that was created out of the ashes of the Christian National Socilalist Movement by Georges Kesrouani in 2932. Initially in alliance with the HNP, the party left in favour of the CLP and the United Movement. After a while of opposing the HNP and their allies the FFF the Lab/CLP coalition broke up out of ideological respect, and not out of disagreement. However, the Lab/HNP coalition quickly disintegrated due to the HNP's attempt to tax religions. After a while of prosperity with a CLP/LAB government, the United Forces of Decay reformed and allied themselves with the NSC (formerly the HNP) who then outlawed religion and most civil rights. After some iconic protests by the Labour party outside of parliament, the party was outlawed and its leaders arrested. After a compromise with the government, the party was re-opened in opposition with the CLP and the newly refroms SPU, who later won the election as the United Movement, and began repealing the opressive legislation of the previous government. Soon after this, the CLP took a break from open politics and the UFD left Hutori, leaving a Labour Majority government, and an all Labour-Cabinet for the First time in 2964, which they then subsequently lost in the next election to the SPU. In the 2969 election, the return of both the CLP and the NSC saw a fall in Labour's seats, and the beginning of another UM Government. After this quite period, the Labour party was pressured by both the HNP as well as the CLP to enter into coalition with them, and while negotiations where taking place, the party had to temporarily close down due to a negative financial situation. While the party reverted to being the "workers resistance" their allies in Lourenne where reprisenting them internationally, which sparked conflict between Lourenne and the HNP-Lead Hutori Government. They returned as the Labour party in 2981 very briefly before disbanding in the first year. After the conference of Socialist Students, The Labour party was once again formed in 3036 under the leadership of Sinead Mcdade, whom became the first Patriarch (or matriarch in her case) of Bekenial in hundreds of years, and subsequently won a majority and became prime minister in April 3049 after more than ten years in Leadership of her party. In June 3051 she made it clear that she would not stand as leader the the forthcoming election and as such triggered the Labour Party Election process for leadership. However under a brief leadership with John Madden, the Labour Party closed later that year due to financial limitations. In 3204 the Labour Party officaly re-emerged under the new elected leader, Selma McGuire, but this time as Social-Capitalists as opposed to Socialists. In 3206 the party won 90 seats, which after around a century of not being active, was a tremendous success. They then accepted to enter into coalition with the Imperial Democrats. Later that year, due to the resurfacing of the HNP as the HCP, early elections were triggered resulting in a substantial loss of the electorate to the party. However after the election of 3209, the Labour party won the most seats in the house, and Selma McGuire became the Prime Minister of Hutori within a National Unity Coalition Cabinet. This did not last a full term, soon after the coalition was established, it became increasingly obvious that the Labour party was fundamentally different to the other two parties. In May 3210, the Labour party officially adopted republicanism as one of its tenets and the prime minister and the rest of her cabinet resigned. Consequentially, the party once again retreated until its re-emergence in the year 3298 under the leadership of Alfeo Appius and his trade union allies. List Of Labour Leaders: Georges Kesrouani Rabbi Uzziel Yitzhak Rev. John Buchanan Rabbi Uzziel Yitzhak (De Facto) Rev. John Buchanan Bébhinn Alastríona Thomas Wyn Sinead McDade John Madden Joseph Jeremiel Selma McGuire Rev. Ian James Alfeo Appius _____________________________ Creed of the Party Fabian Socialism: We, the Labour Party believe and uphold the truth that revolution is undemocratic and unworthy of a populist party and government, therfore we pledge to uphold fabianism as our faith. We reject the Idea of revolution and only believe that socialism can be brought about through democracy and the socialist use of capitalism. Social Democracy: We believe that Socialism can only be achieved through class collaboration and that is our aim. There is no war between classes, only unification. We uphold the need to economic redistribution through democracy, peace and fair capitalism. We vow to uphold the welfare state and the creation of economic democracy. Social Capitalism: We challenge the idea that Socialism and Economic Capitalism are fundamentally antagonistic and vow to find the equality of socialism within the the liberty of capitalism. We uphold that profit is a good thing and the aim of the private sector is to make it, we also uphold that the private sector has the responsibility of the redistrubituion of profit to its workers and we vow to keep the public sector small. Republicanism: No person is inherently better than the other, and any sector of society that even suggests this is immoral and must be blotted out. The head of our state, whether symbolic or actual, must be elected by the people and work for the people. It is wrong that the people of this land have to pay their precious taxes to keep a single family. ___________________________________ Tenets of the Labour Party: 1)Liberty for All, We are a Libertarian party and will die for our conviction that all are free to choose how they live their lives as long as they fulfil the responsibility that comes with their choices. 2) Equality for All, We are an Egalitarian Party and believe that all are created equal under God, there are no people that are inherently better than any other, whether by religion, class, politics, race or any other mortal division or classification. We believe in meritocracy, and will die for it to be upholded. 3) Justice for all, We believe that every citizen of Hutori needs to be able to live in safety and without harm, let or hindrance. We believe that if anyone infringes this right of the citizen, they relinquish their own right to it, and will face the brute force of Justice. _____________________________ Anthem of the Party: "Let the redeemed shout loud!" We, who stood in darkest ages, who gave up our liberty and our blood, we give our lives to dear Hutori, and wash her in redeeming flood. Let her dead rise from the ground, and the oceans spit their deceased for in her there is not end, for we are the redeemed! Let the Redeemed Shout Loud! Let the Redeemed Shout Loud! For in our arms we hold the flag Redeemed and washed in, fire and Blood __________________________________________________________________________________ List of Labour Party Leaders: ________________________________________________________________________________ Tenets of the Party Liberty for All, We are a Libertarian party and will die for our conviction that all are free to choose how they live their lives as long as they fulfil the responsibility that comes with their choices. Equality for All, We are an Egalitarian Party and believe that all are created equal under God, there are no people that are inherently better than any other, whether by religion, class, politics, race or any other mortal division or classification. We believe in meritocracy, and will die for it to be upholded. Justice for all, We believe that every citizen of Hutori needs to be able to live in safety and without harm, let or hindrance. We believe that if anyone infringes this right of the citizen, they relinquish their own right to it, and will face the brute force of Justice. ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Creed of the Party Fabian Socialism: ''' We, the Labour Party believe and uphold the truth that revolution is undemocratic and unworthy of a populist party and government, therfore we pledge to uphold fabianism as our faith. We reject the Idea of revolution and only believe that socialism can be brought about through democracy and the socialist use of capitalism. '''Social Democracy: We believe that Socialism can only be achieved through class collaboration and that is our aim. There is no war between classes, only unification. We uphold the need to economic redistribution through democracy, peace and fair capitalism. We vow to uphold the welfare state and the creation of economic democracy. Social Capitalism: We challenge the idea that Socialism and Economic Capitalism are fundamentally antagonistic and vow to find the equality of socialism within the the liberty of capitalism. We uphold that profit is a good thing and the aim of the private sector is to make it, we also uphold that the private sector has the responsibility of the redistrubituion of profit to its workers and we vow to keep the public sector small. ___________________________________________________________________________________ Anthem of the Party: Sons of the workers unite all together with our brothers in the south and the north Can you not hear how mighty it roars through out the world the words of liberty out of the humiliating tomb of serfdom up to an honorable and noble exploit the yoke with the inscription "pray and forsake" for a long time oppressed us in starvation and want we demand back our dignity as humans and fight for justice, liberty and bread we demand back our dignity as humans and fight for justice, liberty and bread Never has nature brutally drawn up boarders that separate the poor from the rich the mighty have heartlessly violently taken all of the bounties just like a beast. Against the disastrous statue of the gold calf lets fight with ardent feelings and courage! Jauntily against oppression a defense we are building The watchword goes through out the nations like this: "Join in together under our flag of unity don't get discouraged and the victory is ours!" "Join in together under our flag of unity don't get discouraged and the victory is ours!" Category:Political parties in Hutori Category:Politics of Hutori